


(K)Not Quite What He Expected

by Sugakane_01



Series: Expectations 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, But Stiles is completely consenting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Might read as Slighty dub-con in parts, Possessive Derek, allusions to mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his virginity is nothing like Stiles expected.</p><p>He expected soft kisses, peaches and cream scented strawberry blonde hair and Lydia Martin.  Okay, expected is overselling it.  He’d <em>hoped</em> for Lydia.  Or Danny.  Or even Ian, the bartender from Jungle that his girls Amanda Reckonwith and Juan Nightstand had set him up with last weekend.</p><p>Stiles has never, not once, expected or even hoped for Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Not Quite What He Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is my attempt to break out of the grip of writer's block. Please feel free to point out any glaring errors and since I'm still finding my way in this fandom constructive criticism is always welcome. I think I tagged everything appropriately but if I missed something please let me know and I'll fix it :)
> 
> * * *

Losing his virginity is nothing like Stiles expected.

He expected soft kisses, peaches and cream scented strawberry blonde hair and Lydia Martin. Okay, _expected_ is overselling it. He'd hoped for Lydia. Or Danny. Or even Ian, the bartender from Jungle that his girls Amanda Reckonwith and Juan Nightstand had set him up with last weekend.

Stiles has never, not once, expected or even hoped for Derek Hale.

Not that Stiles isn't attracted to Derek. Stiles has eyes, a pulse and Derek is nothing if not darkly beautiful-being attracted to Derek is kind of the status quo around Beacon Hills. He's pretty sure that ninety percent of the people he knows would climb Derek like a tree if given a chance, and yeah Stiles includes himself in that number. But the thing is, Stiles has never really thought that Derek could be attracted to _him_.

Stiles isn't insecure about his looks, he's just a realist. He's surrounded by people who look like they stepped out of the pages of a magazine (Erica is a walking wet dream, Isaac's jawline could _cut glass_ and he's fairly certain that Boyd is going to grow up to be named one of People's 50 Most Beautiful) and Stiles is…well not model material. He's on the average to above average end of the attractiveness scale and that's just fine with Stiles. He works with what he has and if the way Ian had tried to suck the fillings out of his mouth last weekend is any indication, Stiles isn't doing too shabby. But Ian, while definitely aesthetically pleasing, is not Derek Hale levels of hotness. People who are Derek Hale levels of hotness have sex with other people who are Derek Hale levels of hotness (proven by both Jackson and Lydia's relationship as well as Isaac and Danny's). Those are just the rules.

Apparently though Derek never got that memo and Stiles?

Well Stiles, clearly should have adjusted his expectations.

They aren't even dating. Stiles can't even remember spending any significant one on one time with Derek, let alone anything that could have been a prelude to romance. If this thing they're doing qualifies as a romance.

Stiles isn't sure it does. One minute they were fighting because Stiles is stubborn and impulsive and Derek is equally stubborn and has even more control issues than Stiles does and the next minute they were kissing. Which is a surprise-the kissing not the fighting. They are a powder keg and a spark and when it comes to them, explosions are inevitable. Fighting with Derek is nothing new; in fact it's pretty much their default mode of communication. Stiles and Derek are a giant ball of sarcasm and cynicism, dry wit and skepticism, mutual respect cloaked in annoyance and masquerading as frustration. They are the type of friends that don't really hang out and on the surface don't have too much in common but underneath are more alike than they are different and have each other's back with no questions or conditions. That is who he and Derek are to one another, or at least that's who Stiles thought they were. Now he's not so sure.

The thing about Derek is that he's willful and guarded and so tightly controlled that Stiles can't help but poke at him sometimes, push just to test the limits of that control, prod at him to try to break it. Derek has all these walls and limits and boundaries and Stiles has never met a boundary he didn't at least _try_ to cross or a limit that he didn't _attempt_ to push and the emotional minefield that is Derek Hale is no exception. Stiles pushes and tests and challenges because that's who he is and Derek pushes back and stands firm and answers back because that's who Derek is and the way they are together is not meaningful or special.

At least that's what Stiles has been telling himself.

Now he's not so sure. Because right now, he's at Derek's loft, in Derek's bed and the way Derek is _touching_ him and the things Derek keeps _saying_ to him sure as hell make Stiles _feel_ like this is something meaningful and special.

Stiles is on his back, stretched out long and lean with his arms above his head and both of his wrists encircled in one of Derek's hands. The remains of his shirt are hanging off him in ragged strips because Derek _shredded it with his claws_. His pants and boxers are halfway across the room _where Derek threw them._ He's pinned to the bed beneath Derek's body weight and Derek is on top of him, biting down on his throat and growling and talking about _how long he's waited_ and how _Stiles is his_ and how Derek's _going to claim him_.

Stiles finds all of that vaguely confusing and hot as hell. Stiles is pretty sure his brain to cock filter is _broken_ because his brain is throwing all sorts of flags on the play and insisting that he needs to get Derek's dick out of his ass so they can talk but his cock?

His cock is very much not on board with any sort of stopping or waiting or talking unless it's more of Derek's particular version of audio pornography.

So yeah, brain to cock filter-completely non functional.

Stiles is having sex with Derek and Stiles is pretty sure it's the best sex in the history of sex. The pillows are on the floor. The sheets have come off of one corner of the mattress. The comforter is pooled at the foot of the bed. The headboard is banging against the wall and the lamp on the nightstand is perilously close to falling over the edge. One more good thump and-

And yep, Derek needs a new lamp.

Not that Derek seems to have any fucks to give because he doesn't stop. Derek doesn't even _slow down_ to pay his respects to the passing of the lamp. He just keeps going, fucking into Stiles and licking on his Adam's apple and gripping his thighs hard enough to _bruise_. Stiles has already come, he was gone pretty much the second Derek found his prostate because teenage boy +virgin+Derek Hale levels of hotness + prostate stimulation=orgasm.

Yay.

Stiles is riding this edge of pleasure pain where the oversensitivity is _almost_ too much but still not quite enough because this is _Derek_ and _it feels so good_ and Stiles doesn't want him to stop.

He doesn't ever want him to stop.

And Derek seems totally on board with not stopping. He keeps going, finding all the spots that make Stiles shiver and curse and beg and _whimper_. Derek is wild and demanding and his knees are sliding up the sheets just a little with how hard he's pushing himself into Stiles. Derek's voice is raw, _wrecked_ while making fervent promises and lavishing filthy praise and telling Stiles that _he's never going to let him go_ , that Stiles _can't leave_ , that if Stiles ever tried to leave Derek would _hunt him down, drag him back and fuck the submission into him._

And that brain to cock filter? Still broken because that little tidbit right there has Stiles coming untouched, screaming out Derek's name as he spills between them and then Derek is moving, pulling out and flipping Stiles over, hauling him up to his hands and knees and thrusting back into him a half-dozen more times before shaking apart above him and coming, pulsing hot and sticky deep inside of Stiles.

Stiles is done. He's beyond done. He's shaky and exhausted and his body is trembling and he's completely and utterly spent but Derek doesn't seem to be finished because he just grips Stiles's hips tighter, presses in even deeper and holds himself still.

And that's when shit gets real.

Because Derek isn't softening or pulling out. He's getter harder and bigger and _what the ever loving fuck_ thicker and this shit right here is some sort of under negotiated kink or bad sex etiquette or something because Stiles is pretty sure he's being _knotted_ and that is not a thing that Stiles was aware was even on the table or you know, existed outside of the animal kingdom, dubious porn and fanfiction.

'You did not just shove your freaky werewolf knot up my ass without my permission', is what Stiles means to say.

But before he can Derek is talking to him again. Telling him how _good he feels_ and whispering about _how he takes it so good just for Derek_ and how he _was made for him_ and how Derek is going _to keep him open and fucked out and stuffed full_ so what ends up coming out is a muffled cry halfway between a sob and a moan.

"D'rek", Stiles slurs. " _Derek_ ," he tries again.

"Shh," Derek soothes. "It's okay. Just breathe and relax. You're doing so good, just a little bit more baby. Just take a little bit more," he purrs.

And it's not like Stiles is in a position to say no seeing as how Derek is locked inside him, stretching him out and filling him full. And truth be told, with Derek looking at him the way he is, like Stiles is something precious to him, his voice soft with something like reverence, Stiles doesn't want to say no. He wants to keep that look on Derek's face, the one Stiles seldom gets to see where he actually looks happy.

Stiles would do just about anything to keep that look on Derek's face.

So Stiles just groans and forces himself to relax and tries to breathe into the stretch. Which doesn't really work because there's a _fucking knot_ the size of…well Stiles isn't sure what it's the size of but it feels pretty fucking substantial and it's _in his ass_ so Stiles is pretty sure relaxing, no matter how highly motivated he may be, is not a thing that's going to happen.

Derek is running a comforting, almost apologetic hand up and down his side and pressing kisses into his skin and trying to hold himself still but Stiles _can't_ and every time he moves he gets hit with another jolt of _too big too much take it out take it out take it out_ that makes him think that while relaxing it out, crying is an actual thing that might happen.

Even so, Stiles's dick makes a valiant effort to rise to the occasion yet again but that's just not happening because even seventeen year old boys have a refractory period so Little Stiles just sort of gives an interested twitch every once in a while. Stiles would be embarrassed except he can't concentrate on anything other than the feel of Derek inside of him and on top of him and the way he seems to be all around Stiles, blotting out and erasing everything else.

When the stretch and burn finally stop and Stiles can breathe again, Derek takes him by surprise and gently-far more gently than Stiles ever thought Derek could be- pushes them down so that Stiles isn't supporting his weight on shaking limbs anymore and arranging them so they are both on their sides.

Then he moves again, rolling his hips forward and _oh sweet Jesus_.

Suddenly Stiles is a lot _less take it take it out take it out take it out_ and a lot _more leave in for the love of God leave it in._

Because this? Feels _awesome_.

Stiles isn't sure if it's the change in position or if he's just gotten used to the having Derek's knot inside him but Stiles is suddenly very much a fan of this whole knotting thing. Sparks of pleasure shoot up through him as Derek rocks against him, promising Stiles that he'll _fill him up, mark him up, make him smell like his so everyone knows_. Between the absolute filth pouring out of Derek's mouth and the sensations rocking through his body Stiles has turned into a writhing, moaning mess. Derek's moving torturously slow, keeping Stiles's prostate constantly stimulated and he's calling him _a good boy_ and Stiles is too strung out on pleasure to even make the obvious dog joke. Derek just keeps going, telling Stiles how he's going to put _his ring on his finger_ and _his collar around his neck_ and _his mark onto his skin._ The next thing Stiles knows Derek is biting down on the back of his neck and has his hand wrapped around Stiles's cock and he's stroking him and it all just _feels so good_ that Stiles is tumbling back into the abyss, almost sobbing out in pleasure as he climaxes, involuntarily tightening around Derek and pushing the Alpha into his own orgasm, pumping his seed into Stiles, coating his insides and filling him full.

Then Derek is moving them again, settling them, his hips flush to Stiles's ass, Derek's knot keeping them locked together.

And Stiles expects that this is where things are going to get awkward because they're stuck there, and they can't leave and neither of them smokes or is particularly good at sharing their feelings or whatever else it is you're supposed to do post coital.

Once again though, Derek turns Stiles's expectations on their head.

Apparently jizzing his brains out turns Derek into a talkative, tactile, cuddle slut. He can't seem to stop touching Stiles. Dragging his fingers through his hair, peppering little kisses across his shoulders, licking at the mouth shaped bruise on the back of Stiles's neck, running his fingers over the curve of Stiles's hip, stroking his stomach, petting his thighs, telling him they're _meant to be_ and calling him _beautiful_ and _perfect_ and _his_.

This isn't at all how Stiles expected losing his virginity to go. He didn't expect Derek, he didn't expect all the confusing, conflicted feelings and he didn't expect to feel like he'd given himself away and claimed someone else all at the same time.

Stiles didn't expect any of this.

He didn't expect it, but he has absolutely no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick FYI, the part where Stiles is downplaying his looks is just my idea on how he views himself. I think Stiles has a pretty healthy self-esteem but he really is sort of surrounded by the pretty, popular, beautiful people so his own ability to access himself might be a little skewed. Personally I think he's hot like fire and the most unrealistic part of Teen Wolf-even more so than the werewolves, hunters and Kanimas- is that no one in that entire school has tried to tap Stiles like a maple tree.
> 
> Kids these days *shakes head*. In my day we'd have been all up on that. Just all up on it lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and feel free to come by my [Tumblr](http://St-Sebklaine.Tumblr.Com) and say hi :)


End file.
